custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Military
Military = The Military is a group of teletubbies that appears in Slendytubbies III, in Campaign. They also appears in Slendytubbies 3 Mini-Series: What Comes After. Description The Military is composed of teletubbies, mostly viridian in color, wearing equipments, such as helmets and various weapons. They have an Helicopter, and are located at the Military Base. In Mini-Series: What Comes After, it is confirmed that the Military are working with the Blue Workers. Notable Members For more info, see Miles. * Sgt. Miles : Possibly the leader of the group, he is the one who talks with The Guardian at their arrival. He is shown to be somewhat pretty strict to know what is the reason behind the distress call and doesn't understand, or believe, what the Guardian says to him, until he sees the Newborn Army. He looks like some of the other soldiers. For more info, see Anne. * Anne ' : One of the soldiers who can be seen among two others. She has a pink skin, wears a soldier hat and is the only known female soldier. ''For more info, see Conor. * '''Conor : One of the soldiers who can be seen among two others. He has a silvery skin, wears an helmet with red eyes and a spike on his forehead, and have a sword (or katana) on his back. He leads a group of soldiers in order to find the place from where the New Borns come from. For more info, see Dutch. * Dutch : One of the soldiers who can be seen among two others. He has a black skin and wears an helmet. He takes The Guardian to the Military Base. For more info, see Lenny. * Lenny : A possible high-ranked Blue Worker who appears at the Military Base. For more info, see Richard. * Cpt. Richard : A leader of a group of soldiers sent to the Fortress. For more info, see Finn. * Lt. Finn : Presumably the second highest in ranking of the group sent to the Fortress. * Helicopter Pilot : The soldier visible inside the helicopter in Survival Mode when The Player complete a wave (only in maps which the supplies are granted by a helicopter instead of an orange box). Campaign Good Ending After The Guardian destroyed Noo Noo and killed Po, The Military Helicopter will appear and The Guardian will be greeted by Sergeant Miles (SGT. Miles). One of the soldiers will then lead the The Guardian and SGT. Miles to a cliff side where the army of New Borns is seen. This is the only ending where The Military will succeed in fending off the New Borns. Bad Ending The Military will arrive and find the The Guardian's dead corpse. Noo Noo and Po have already escaped. This time, the New Borns will come from the ruins of the Outskirts. In this ending, The Military have troubles fending off the New Borns and presumably lose. The End (Evil)/Regretful Ending The Military are not seen but mentioned by Noo-Noo. The latter claims that The Military won't succeed to fight the Army of New Borns, leading them to an uncertain fate. Multiplayer Survival For more infos, see Sandbox The Pilot Soldier appears in certain maps during intermission, selling weapons and ammo. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox Soldiers holding rocket lauchers can be summoned as allies or enemies. They have considerably less health than the other characters and have the same behavior than the Ranged New Borns. Trivia * Only members of the Military have had helmets in the entire series. (The Player is the only exception) * The Pilot uses the old tubbie model instead of the new one. ** It's head is squished to make it fit inside the helmet. * Them, The Blue Workers and the New Borns are part of a group of many generic characters. * As shown in ST III: What Comes After, generic military soldiers have green as well as dark green fur. |-| Image Gallery = SeptemberMiles.gif|A gif of SGT. Miles doing the dance 'Orange Justice' from Fortnite; posted on the ZeoWorks discord by Santikun after the release of Slendytubbies III: The Apocalypse DLC. Category:Slendytubbies III Category:The Apocalypse DLC Category:What Comes After Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teletubbies